Are you…you know…marinated?
by nattie700
Summary: Feeling a bit down from Doomsday? Want more fun in your Doctor Who life? Then this is the fic for you! Involves Rose stumbling in on the Doctor’s fun.


**Are you…you know…marinated?  
Author: **unworthyflower or Natalie**  
****Rating**:T for slang/slightly rude language and for erm drunken behaviour**  
****Characters: **Ten and Rose**  
Spoilers: **no spoilers**  
****Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them (I wish I did)**  
****A/N: **This silly fic was born from many crazy different events ranging from a memorable safe partying lecture to an ad for those 'Songs of the 70s' CD boxsets on the TV.

Rose slowly stirred from sleep wondering what had woken her. It was still pitch black in her room so it was clearly not time to get up. Grumbling to herself and about to retreat back under the covers she suddenly heard it, strains of music drifting through the TARDIS hallways. Curious, she got out of bed and in her pajamas wandered towards the source of the music. Surely it couldn't be the Doctor causing that racket…

From the doorway to the control room she could see it was well-lit and the Doctor was indeed making a racket. He danced around the console laughing and singing, occasionally taking swigs from the bottle he held in his hand.

"I love this song!" he proclaimed attempting to bound around the console only managing an odd sort of prance as he went "You are so vaaain, you probably think this song is about you," he sang tunelessly and Rose stifled a giggle. "You are so vaaain!"

Rose winced as he attempted the higher register of the song before creeping closer and asking tentatively "Doctor?"

He whipped his head around swaying dangerously. He squinted at her carefully before, "Rose!" Grinning manically he leapt towards her and he pulled her out of the shadows, "You probably think this song is about you, don't you? Don't you!" He pulled her along attempting to dance with her.

"I LOVE this song Rose, don't you just love it?" still clearly bemused at his behaviour she meekly nodded. "That's right I love this song," he declared, "and I love you!" he pointed unsteadily at one of the warped pillars of the room, "…but most of all," he became very quiet looking at her intently, "I. love. you." He sighed.

She blinked. "Doctor..?"

The Doctor continued to stare, "Rose?"

"Are you…fo shizzled?"

He withdrew slightly with evident confusion across his face, "Excuuuse me?" he asked slightly slurring his words.

"Are you…you know…marinated?"

More Time Lord silence.

"Smashed?"

"If you are inferring that I am in some way inebriated you are greatly mistaken young lady," he said attempting a posh accent. "Greatly- oops-," he tried to turn too quickly nearly falling over, grabbing the safety of the console instead, "-mistaken."

"You are aren't you?" she laughed, "Your drunk! Intoxicated! Off your face! Totally and utterly pissed!"

He couldn't help but giggle sheepishly along with her laughter. "I only had a leeetle bit."

"Yeah? Of what exactly?"

"Oh something from a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..." he paused, "Or is that Star Wars? Anyways very potent stuff, just be glad your not drinking it cos you'd be passed out in that corner right…over there!" He paused seeming to have found something very interesting in that empty corner to stare at.

Intrigued by said drink from 'a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...' she managed to pry the bottle from his hand. Reading the label she burst into raucous laughter.

"What?" he said covering his ears slightly, "you're very loud…"

"You're drunk on-" She gulped breathlessly trying to get a word out between her laughter, "Mountain Dew!" She collapsed onto the floor in another fit of hilarity.

The Doctor looked slightly perturbed, "I'll have you know that's very powerful stuff…"

"It's a fizzy drink!" she laughed

"Yeah and powerful against the Time Lord chemistry," he sniffed.

"Kids drink it!"

"Well if your gonna wreck the fun…" he tried to storm off only managing a reckless stumble.

She pulled him down onto the floor next to her grinning, "Nah, wouldn't be a party without you Doctor!"

And they spent the rest of the night drinking Mountain Dew to their hearts content

**The End.**

Thanks for reading, feedback and constructive criticism is much appreciated!


End file.
